Do I Have A Heart?
by bigredfox10
Summary: Takes place on Monday Night Raw 6/11/12. This is Kane's point of view on what happened when AJ kissed him during the unusual tag-team match.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! I decided to write this story because I was inspired by the weird, awkward moment when AJ kissed Kane in the ring on Monday Night Raw. So basically this is my opinion on what Kane thought when that incident happened. Aka, this is Kane's POV on the whole situation. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

When I came to the ring to confront CM Punk and Daniel Bryan about me being the one that going to be victorious at No Way Out, AJ came out and told me that I had a heart. I wanted to laugh at her for being so foolish and naive. I mean, how can I, the devil's favorite demon have a heart? It's just impossible and unreal! Nevertheless, this mere mortal said that she could look deep inside my ice-cold eyes and see the passion and kindness within them.

When AJ nervously, but slowly entered the ring during the unusual tag-team match, I could see the fear written all over her face. Indeed, I have no intentions on hurting a woman. Especially, one like AJ. But suddenly, her fear changed to something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I watched as she began skipping around me in the ring until she was right behind me. She tapped me on my back and the next thing I knew, she leaped into my arms. I wanted to let her go, but she held a tight grip when she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She gazed at me with those sickly, creepy brown eyes as she took me by surprise by kissing me on the lips.

At first I felt nothing when she placed her warm, soft lips on mine's, but for some strange reason, I felt something that I had never felt before. And that something was love. She loved me and she proved it tonight by kissing me in front of her ex-boyfriend and her 'supposedly new love interest' CM Punk.

I just stood there, not responding back to the long kiss that she gave me. But for some strange reason, I…I wanted to kiss her back. I wanted to show her that I had that same kind of love for her that she does for me. But nevertheless, I couldn't show her that because, I, the Big Red Monster (aka the devil's favorite demon), only knows one type of feeling and that feeling is pain. Pain, of which I like to inflict on my opponents when they face me inside the ring. And if I had to choose pain over love, well, I defiantly will choose pain because I embraced hate, not love. Demons and monsters do not_ love_ and they are not to be _loved_ by mortals. Therefore, I refuse to accept this insane mortal female's love for me.

I wanted her to hate me just like everyone else, but instead, she had to love me.

That foolish mortal girl!

I bet my damned soul that she will follow me to hell and back, if she had the chance. And besides, she would always stalk me in the backstage of the arena anyways.

That psycho!

I sometimes wonder about her.

Once she was through showing her affections for me, I stood there in shock. "What was I supposed to do next?" I asked myself. So I did the only thing I could do.

I left.

I left the ring speechless, not caring about the match or my tag team partner, Daniel Bryan. For I, Kane, will deal with Punk and Daniel at No Way Out.

Once I was in my locker room, I replayed that kiss in my mind. I didn't know if she 'actually' had feelings for me or was she just using me to get back at her ex-boyfriend. Either way, I could care less 'cause the only thing that is on my mind is that WWE Championship title that is held by CM Punk. And I would make sure that I will defeat Punk and Daniel to claim what is rightfully mine's. Nevertheless, I have a feeling that a _certain distraction_ will cause me to lose at No Way Out and that someone is AJ. In order for me to claim the title, I must clear my mind of that lunatic and focus myself on winning CM Punk's title.

After I packed my bags, I left to go to my hotel room. I didn't bother to turn on the lights because I'm a monster and we monsters do not like light. We like the darkness. I retired myself to bed, resting my body and saving my strength for the week to face my two competitors in the Triple Threat Match this Sunday.

Once my eyes were closed, I unwilling thought of her and what she said about me having a heart. Ha, that's funny. 'Cause the last time I remember, monsters and demons _don't _have a heart. But still, I kept asking myself this same question. Does the devil's favorite demon, like me, have a heart? And if so, do I really have feelings for the 95-pound, insane, mortal girl named AJ?

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
